The present invention concerns a process for multi-stage production of polyamides from .alpha., .omega.-dinitriles and .alpha., .omega.-diamines in the presence of water and a phosphorus-oxygen compound as the catalyst plus a co-catalyst. This invention especially concerns the production of nylon-6,6 that can be processed to yield high-grade fibers from adiponitrile and hexamethylenediamine.